Previously, endotracheal tubes have been stabilized in the mouth of a patient utilizing adhesive tape. This procedure is generally unsatisfactory because the tape causes unwanted and unnecessary irritation to the skin. Additionally, in an emergency situation, adhesive tape may be difficult to locate and apply.
Prior attempts at rectifying the difficulties of stabilizing endotracheal tubes with adhesive tape are addressed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,199; 3,713,448; 3,927,676; 4,223,671; 4,270,529; 4,326,515; 4,329,984; 4,331,143; 4,378,012; 4,449,527; 4,774,944; 4,832,019; 4,844,061; and 4,867,154.
In general, the endotracheal tube stabilizers comprising the subject matters of the above-listed patents have been unduly complicated, and therefore, expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
The present invention comprises an endotracheal tube stabilizer which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, an endotracheal tube stabilizer comprises a central z-shaped body portion including a generally rectangular portion and two offset portions, one extending leftwardly and the other extending rightwardly from the rectangular portion to define a "z" shape. Straps extend outwardly from the offset portions. The z-shaped portion is provided with adhesive on one side thereof, with a backing layer protecting the adhesive prior to use.
In the use of the endotracheal tube stabilizer of the present invention, the backing layer overlying the adhesive is removed, and the z-shaped portion is attached to the endotracheal tube. The straps emanating from the z-shaped portion are then positioned in place.